Draco's Discipline McGonagall style
by auror32
Summary: This is just in fun not meant to be taken seriously. What could have happened if a furious Professor McGonagall had overheard Draco call Hermione mudblood. Draco's first ever spanking. For everone who ever thought Draco could have used an attitude adjustm


**"Sticks and Stones"**

".._filthy little Mudblood_"

Draco Malfoy spat at Hermione.

McGonagall's attention immediately snapped in the direction of the crowd of children. She noted how Mr. Weasley attempted to defend Miss Granger but somehow his hex went wrong. As the attention was diverted to Mr. Weasley coughing up slugs, she walked up behind the group of Slytherins and grabbed Mr. Malfoy by the ear.

"_Come with me_" she briskly spoke to the small 12 year old.

He looked at her startled but had no choice to follow as she pulled him along into her office.

She glowered down at him. "_How dare you use such a foul word on Hogwarts grounds_."

He glared at her defiantly, his pointy chin trust up.

"_You will immediately find Miss Granger and apologize to her_"

His eyes widened. "_Absolutely not! She insulted me first_."

"_How by speaking the truth? Can you deny you got onto the Quidditch team because your father bought all the __new__ brooms_" He remained silent. "_I thought not! Now march right back out there and apologize. The word Mudblood is an awful derogatory word and you should be ashamed of yourself_."

"_Well I'm not and I certainly won't apologize because she is a filthy Mudblood_" He sneered arrogantly.

"_Fine, then you will be punished. Tell me Mr. Malfoy, do you know what a spanking is_"

He frowned slightly. Last year in London when he was with his father buying supplies, he had heard a muggle father say to his son, '_you deserve a spanking for that'_, and then proceed to bend over and smack him twice on the arse. The boy had let out a high pitched screech and then rubbed his rear.

He glanced at McGonagall and nodded slightly bewildered.

"_Good, have you ever been on the receiving end of one_"

He scoffed, "n_o, of course not_"

"_Well if you don't immediately apologize to Miss Granger you will be_."

He looked at her with grey eyes full of disbelief. "_You can't be serious! That wouldn't be allowed_."

"_On the contrary Mr. Malfoy, I am serious and although canings and whippings aren't allowed a well deserved spanking is allowed to be administered on occasion_."

She couldn't honestly mean she was going to reach down and smack his arse and that was supposed to make him repentant. He smirked. "_My father would never allow that and I will not apologize to that Mudblood_."

"_Very well, Mr. Malfoy_." She sat down in her chair. "_Your father has no say in this matter, he knows the rules. He will however be informed_."

Before he had any idea what was happening she had grabbed his wrist and he found himself flipped face down across her lap. "_What the_..." he didn't finish his sentence as suddenly his cloak was thrown over his head and his trousers and shorts were whisked down to his knees. He gasped in shock to be lying across his transfigurations teachers' lap, bare bottomed no less.

McGonagall's hand rested firmly on the small of his back and the other came down on his white bottom with a loud smack. He yelped loudly as a slow burn blossomed where her hand had made contact. He struggled desperately to get off her lap and avoid that stinging hand. McGonagall tightened her grip on him as Malfoy's small pale bum wiggled profusely and his legs kicked out. Her hand came down again then continued in a rapid succession covering every inch of the naughty boy's bottom. As his panicked shouts to let him go became louder her stinging smacks became harder. Malfoy couldn't believe how the small skinny teacher could hit him that hard. She ignited his bottom and it felt as if it were on fire.By the time she had decided to concentrate the final series of slaps on his already throbbing sit spot he had stopped struggling and had started sobbing, wailing and desperately pleading, "_please stop, I'm sorry_."

She ignored him for another minute and continued blistering his bottom making sure he would remember this spanking and think twice about disobeying her in the future. When his bottom matched the scarlet of the Gryffindor colors, she stopped.

She let him up and with her wand whisked his shorts and pants back in place obtaining a small yelp from him as the cloth brushed against his well spanked backside.

One hand was over his face as he continued to howl and the other was frantically trying to rub the sting out of his bottom. He was humiliated and he couldn't believe how much it had hurt.

She got up and stood in front of him placing one firm hand on each shoulder. "_There now Mr. Malfoy, as much as this may have hurt your bottom it does not come close to how much your words hurt Miss Granger on the inside. Now take a deep breath, you need to compose yourself because your punishment is not yet over_."

He lifted his tear soaked face to look at her in horror. "_No more, it hurts_." He blubbered.

She nodded. "_Yes, it was meant to. You will now go and apologize to Miss Granger like I asked you to do in the first place. If you refuse again, I will re-administer this spanking on your bare bottom in my Transfigurations class tomorrow_ _in front of all your class mates so they too will see the repercussions of using that word_."

He looked at her in shock and succumbed to a slew of new tears. She handed him a handkerchief so he could wipe his face.

"_I'll apologize_." He said in a small voice.

"_I'm glad to hear that_." She was relieved as she had no intention of following through with her threat. He was still crying hard so she felt slightly sorry for him, it had after all been the spoiled young Malfoy's first spanking and she had thoroughly warmed his bottom. She reached out and lightly hugged him to her, patting his back and letting him finish sobbing out the shock of being spanked. When he calmed down and regained some composure they went outside. She stood back as the pale faced Slytherin went over to Miss Granger and apologized. He then cast a fearful glance in her direction and quickly left to catch up with his Quidditch team.

Quidditch practice was rather painful but somehow he got through it. When he got back to the Slytherin tower and he found himself alone, he dropped his pants and checked himself out in the mirror. His bottom was pink. Sitting in the great hall for dinner would be an uncomfortable experience. He went to the bathroom and soaked a towel in the coldest water that came from the tap, then lay facedown on the bed and lay the cold towel across his rather tender rear. He wouldn't ever mess with McGonagall again.


End file.
